The Tree in the Elevator
by kara199812
Summary: One-shot. Peeta and Katniss' first meeting with Johanna Mason in the elevator. From Peeta's POV. Rated T could be slightly M. Please R&R. Also check out my other HG Fanfic Let The Games Begin


I stumble out of the chariot. I glance over at Katniss, who still has yet to turn her flames off. She looks so beautiful, a perfect flame ember that just stepped out of a volcano. She catches my gaze and scowls.

"Come on Peeta! I don't want to run into Finnick again!" She grabs my arm and pulls me in the direction of the elevators. Haymitch, Effie, Cinna and the rest of our crew sidles up us.

"Nice job sweetheart" Haymitch mumbles at Katniss. "You too boy" he adds, addressing me. Effie and Cinna give us their congratulations then scurry off in the other direction, leaving Katniss, Haymitch and myself waiting for the elevators. Just as the doors open, someone rustles up our side, tossing what appears to be a leafy headdress behind, not caring where it ends up. Johanna Mason, the girl victor from District 7 who won a couple years back by pretending to be a coward.

"Isn't my costume awful? My stylist is the biggest idiot in the Capitol."

She rolls her eyes. Katniss grips my hand tighter. "Hey lover boy! Would you mind unzipping the back?" She asks turning her back to me. Katniss shoots me a look that could kill while I carefully unzip the back. She shrugs out of the costume and with the exception of her slippers, she's bare naked. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Haymitch's eyes widen taking in the scene. Katniss crosses her arms around her chest tightly, like Johanna's going to make her strip as well. Johanna and I chat lightly about my paintings until she steps off the elevator on floor seven. I'll admit I took a small peek at Johanna's bare body, triggering a memory from Mine and Katniss' Victory Tour a few months ago.

_It was about halfway through the tour and we had just finished up our appearance in 6. I had been feeling nervous about our visit to 5 tomorrow, being that it was Foxface's district and she was my only kill. Katniss had gone into the bathroom to change for bed and I was waiting for her, sitting on the bed. She hadn't noticed that she had left the bathroom door open a small crack. I was about to leave the room and give her some privacy when she slipped off her dress and undergarments, leaving me rooted to the spot. Of course I had fantasies and dreams about her before, but this was different. She was perfect. Standing there brushing out her hair, completely naked. I wanted to carry her out of the bathroom and throw her on the bed. Instead, I headed down the hall in search of some tea for her and myself._

I smile thinking about the memory and remembering during the games how Katniss insisted I put the backpack over myself whenever she washed my clothes. Sure, she could hunt and skin animals easily, but when it comes to others stripping...

Without meaning to, I burst into laughter. The second we reach our floor, Katniss turns on me.

"What?" She asks, glaring at me.

" Johanna stripping down, Finnick with the sugar cubes and Chaff kissing you." I ramble on, "They're messing with you because you're so...you know" I struggle trying to find the right word.

"I don't know." She snaps.

"Pure." I finally manage.

"I am not! I've been practically ripping off your clothes every time a... You're laughing at me!" She practically yells, scowling at me and Haymitch. And, with that she storms down the hall not giving another glance at Haymitch or I.

"Katniss wait!" I cry. Haymitch guffaws to himself.

"Like I said boy, she still has spunk." Haymitch disappears down the hall his laughter resonating throughout the floor. I sigh and head off to my room, trying to figure out how I'm going to get through the night without Katniss murdering me in my sleep.

***** THANK YOU ALL FOR THE POSITIVE RESPONSE! I HAVE PLANS TO ADD MORE STORIES FROM PEETA'S POV BUT IN THE MEANTIME, PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER HG FANFIC Let The Games Begin (Can be viewed by clicking on my profile)*****


End file.
